


When you’re around me, I’m radioactive

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Girls Love Girls [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, ◕ ◡ ◕
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ymir Sigrun Ginnungagap, I’m not leaving until you tell me what has been going on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you’re around me, I’m radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> Goes along with _she's got a boyfriend anyway_ , and _He's got two left feet, and he bites my mood_. Read those first, if you love me.  
> [Radioactive (acoustic) by Marina and the Diamonds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6HEAvWYQxk) Fun fact, this is the second fic titled and inspired by this song.  
>  I took Ymir's full name from [this post](http://ymirsbian.tumblr.com/post/90650012448/imagine-historia-being-angry-with-ymir-like-ymir) because it's hilarious and I need it to be canon.

Ymir went through her house, food in hand, and paused at her closed door.

Her door was never closed.

_What?_

Shrugging, she opened it, taking another bite of her burrito.

Historia sat on her bed, that annoying “I’m going to get what I want” expression on her face, hands folded in her lap.

“What the _fuck_?”

Ymir’s question was distorted through her mouthful of food, but through years of friendship, Historia understood.

“Your mom let me in.”

Swallowing, she shrugged, not surprised, and joined Historia on her bed.

“Ymir Sigrun Ginnungagap, I’m not leaving until you tell me what has been going on.”

Oh, shit.

The full name.

She avoided Historia’s gaze, knowing those blue eyes had, and would, get her to do anything.

“I don’t want to.”

Historia’s face fell, confusion and worry in her face. She reached out, picking up Ymir’s hand hesitantly, holding it gently.

“Ymir, you know you can tell me _anything_.”

Ymir clenched and unclenched her fingers, voice trembling.

“I know. I know, okay? You’re my best friend, you’re the most important person in the world, and- and I’m still too scared to tell you.”

She looked up, Historia listening patiently.

“I’m in love with this girl. She’s so fucking beautiful and so kind and so smart and the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I’m really nervous about telling her. She’s always been there for me, and I… I’m fucking terrified of losing that, losing her. I love her more than I’ve ever loved anything. I think I love her more than I love _pizza._ I fucking hate her boyfriend, like damn, he’s in love with his best friend. I feel that, though.I know she deserves so much better than me-“

Ymir didn’t see her emotions changing, didn’t see the soft look in her eyes, didn’t see the stupid smile, didn’t see the way her face twisted at her last sentence.

“Holy shit, Ymir. You’re a fucking idiot.”

She looked at Historia with confusion, anxiety clear.

“Wha-“

Historia leaned forward and kissed her, hand tightening around her own.

Ymir stared at her, mind blank.

She drew back slowly, their noses touching, and her voice was so gentle.

“I _love you_ , Ymir.”

Slowly, Ymir put her food on the floor, and let herself fall forward into Historia’s lap, ignoring the quiet laughter. She stroked her dark hair, looking at the planes of her face with fondness.

“I know Reiner likes Bertholdt. I genuinely like being around him, and he asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend to get his parents off his back. I don’t like him, Ymir. I can’t believe you thought I did. And hey- look at me-“

She tilted Ymir’s face to meet her gaze, blue eyes so serious.

“No one deserves me more than you. Who has been there for me time and time and time again? Who never let me wallow in misery for too long? Who has put up with my bullshit for years? You. I don’t want anyone but you. Okay?”

They stared at each other, until Ymir smiled, closing her eyes.

“Okay.”


End file.
